


To Whom it May Concern

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Discussion of character death, Gen, Hurt, Letter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: She wrote a letter. They needed to know.





	To Whom it May Concern

Hamid and Azu and probably Wilde, I guess. Chances are Wilde will be reading this anyway, I suppose, since he pokes his nose into everything. And yeah, I guess Wilde you deserve to know this too, since you’re not as bad as I thought you were, and I hope you’re still alive and haven’t just… carked it from too much work. You really should rest more you know. 

That’s not the point of this letter though.

We got lost, somehow, when we were all trying to get back to Rome. I dunno what Eldarion did wrong but Grizzop and me ended up going back in time. I know it’s weird and crazy but we landed in Rome just before the… just before everything went wrong.

It went really wrong.

Grizzop didn’t make it. It’s funny. I’m writing this letter more than twenty years after it happened and it still hurts that he didn’t and I did because he was so good. He cared a lot more about everything than I ever have. But I guess he also cared the most about Artemis and Artemis has him now so that’s good. I guess. Except that I miss him. And I know you all miss him too. Same as I miss all of you, I suppose. But you need to know what happened because someone needs to and much as life here has been okay (and pretty good, actually, in a lot of ways) they never did really get that goblins were just the same as the rest of us, that goblins could be the best people you’d ever meet, that goblins could put you over them so much that they ended up dying lost in the past so far from home that they didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye. I’m sorry just, I’ll scratch that bit out. 

Grizzop died saving my life. That’s pretty much all you need to know I guess? Except that I’m stuck here in the past and that’s not so bad, really. Barrett can’t get me here, and I’ve made friends, and I’m looking after the kids I find that don’t have another place. Kids like I was. Kids like Brock.

I figure eventually someone will come along and find this chest because that’s what people do, right? I thought I’d ask Apophis to help me get a message to you, but people are just a bit too scared about the dragons now for me to walk up to one and ask it to do me a favour, so I found a wizard and he said that there’s a resonance of time magic (or something) around me that will lock the chest until someone with the same resonance comes near it. It’s a long shot, but I’ve always been lucky, right? I’m still alive. 

I’m happy here, Hamid. Just so you know. I don’t think there’s a way you can come back to get us. If there was a way to stop us from getting here in the first place, a way to stop Grizzop from dying, then yeah, I’d tell you to try. But I don’t think it works that way. I think if you’re getting this letter then it’s too late and it’s been two thousand years and Grizzop is where he is loved as much as we loved him, more than, so you don’t have to worry any more.

I’m looking after the world here. Make sure you save it there.

Love,

Sasha.


End file.
